Various hard laminar coatings including two kinds of films in the form of a first film and a second film having respective different compositions and alternately laminated on each other have been proposed, as a wear resistant hard laminar coating provided on a surface of a base structure of a tool of a high-speed tool steel or a cemented carbide. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose examples of such hard laminar coatings, wherein two kinds of films formed of metal elements belonging to the Groups IVa, Va and VIa of the Periodic Table of the Elements, or nitrides or carbides of Al, for example, are alternately laminated on each other with predetermined thicknesses of successive lamination. Namely, these hard laminar coatings are improved in the film hardness and wear resistance, owing to thickness reduction of the first and second films and increase of the number of lamination of the films, alloying of the metal elements, and various other means.